conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Diddy Kong Racing Tournament Go! 2012
Many groups have organized tournaments for Diddy Kong Racing. This article is about Tournament Go! 2012. Tier List Tournament Go! decided to create a tier list showing each character's potential in tournaments, similar to the Super Smash bros. series Criticism While some people liked T.T., Drumstick and Banjo being the top 3, others criticized Tournament Go!'s tier list for being too top speed heavy. Most of these people commented that many novice players used Tiptup and Pipsy. This tier list did not favor those characters and only favored the game's fastest characters. Krunch Many people criticized this tier list's placement of Krunch, which they felt to be too low. While some considered Krunch to be the worst character because of his horrible acceleration and turning, others thought that in high-level play, he could make use of powersliding and barrel rolling. Krunch can hold a powerslide for the longest, tied with Drumstick. When in a plane, he actually has the second-best barrel roll in the game, with the best being Conker. In competitive play, because there are no items, Krunch does not suffer extremely long hitstun when hit by an item. Community Course Predictions In Tornament Go! 2012, courses are divided into netural stage, counterpick and banned stage. Netural stages can be chosen for the first,third and fifth random selects. These courses can also be counterpicked. Counterpick courses are not in the random select but can be counterpicked. Banned courses are banned from the tournament. Neutral Courses Ancient lake Fossil canyon Frosty village Whale bay Treasure caves Haunted woods Counterpick Courses Jungle Falls Everfrost Peak Crescent Island Greenwood Village Darkmoon Caverns Banned Courses Semi-Banned Courses In the DKR tournament community,four courses are left up to the tournament organizer to decide wheather they are counterpick or banned. Semi Netural Course One course in DKR is up to the tournament organizer to decide if it is neutral or counterpick. Other Tier Lists Hovercraft Tier List The following tier list was used for the Diddy Kong Racing hovercraft tournament at Tournament Go! 2012. Changes Among the most drastic change between the car and hovercraft tier lists was the rise of Tiptup and Pipsy. While these two characters were considered bottom tier in car tournaments because of their poor top speed, they both became top 5 characters within the hovercraft metagame. This can be attributed to the importance of acceleration in hovercraft tournaments, since the A button mashing glitch cannot be used. As a result of this major difference from the car,previously dominant characters, such as Drumstick and Banjo fell to the bottom of the tier list. Bumper also received a significant increase, mostly due to his combination of medium weight and high acceleration being considered extremely effective in hovercraft tournaments. Finally, due to his effectiveness with the vehicle, Diddy Kong rose to fourth place on the tier list, due to the increased effectiveness of average stats in hovercraft tournaments and the removal of his poor ability to perform the acceleration glitch. Plane Tier List As the competitive plane metagame is very different from the metagame of the car and the hovercraft, the tier list used for this event is also different Changes from Car Tier List As Drumstick has achieved almost every WR in the plane category, he is currently placed first in the plane tier list. Due to increased importance in top speed during the item- less races seen in DKR tournaments, top speed is the most emphasized stat in the plane. For this reason, Drumstick, T.T, Banjo and Krunch are the top four characters, with Bumper, the next fastest character placing fifth. Although unintended by the developers, Diddy Kong, Pipsy and Tiptup actually share the same top speed in the plane, resulting in Tiptup and Diddy Kong being almost completely outclassed by Pipsy. Krunch's high rise on the tier list can be attributed to his surprisingly effective stats when placed in a plane, almost equivalent to those of T.T. While considered average in the car category, Conker and Timber are placed in the bottom tier in plane tournaments, as their balanced stats act as an impediment while others excel in a particular area. Course Voting Results After Diddy Kong Racing was revealed to be a game at tournament Go! 2012, the competitive community voted on the courses that should be considered neutral, counterpick and banned for each vehicle. Below are the results Results The following are the rankings for each character based upon the results of Tournament Go! 2012 Category:Diddy Kong Racing